Such food transport containers are known from the background art.
In the known food transport containers of this type, the fan of the air circulation device takes in the air directly from the interior of the food transport container, with the result that dirt particles and other impurities pass from the interior of the food transport container into the fan and lead to rapid fouling thereof.
In all of the drawings, identical or functionally equivalent elements are denoted by the same reference characters.